


【攻坚组】四月联文-那些未曾提起的旧时光-嫤婉儿

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】四月联文-那些未曾提起的旧时光-嫤婉儿

哈尔滨冰上训练基地现场，正在举办着，“天天爱滑冰”主题告别冰演，羽生结弦携手金博洋，刚刚完成他们的精彩表演，正站在场地中央谢幕。  
一时间，掌声，欢呼声不绝于耳。一路相伴的朋友们，粉丝们纷纷落下了激动的泪水。  
就在此刻，广播中的一个声音，打断了大家的动作，那，是小天天带有些许稚气的声音。  
“你觉得你自己能成为一个特别优秀的男子单人滑选手吗？”  
“肯定能”  
年幼的少年，说话带着特有的孩子音，却在这个问题的回答上，意料之外的鉴定。此刻的金博洋，仰着头看着满场的灯光，像是想起了什么，抿着嘴笑了。说来也巧，当年的他，仅仅因为一场比赛，便一见钟情，深深地爱上了这项运动。  
一个在7岁时才开始接触花滑，国内同届选手中年龄最小的男生。凭着一股子初生牛犊不怕虎的劲头儿，一路前行，就这样走到了今天。  
“你觉得你自己能成为一个特别优秀的男子单人滑选手吗？”  
“肯定能”  
今天还在冰场上互相玩闹的对手，可能下个赛季就退役离开，路途漫漫，荣誉的累积，名次的前进往往与伤病的叠加并肩，今天还在冰场上互相玩闹的对手，可能下个赛季就退役离开，曾经并肩训练的好友们，最终一个个的走了，散了。   
好在，他并不孤单。  
他扭头看向身旁的羽生结弦，对方冲他微笑着，做了一个加油的手势，他想起对方不止一次对他的夸赞，不止一次的“天天加油！”   
已经忘记了，不知道从哪个节点开始，他便认定，身侧的那个男子，是自己的偶像，是自己前行的目标，即使退役，也不过是从对手变为了可以互相安慰，互相依靠的家人。  
但不管是作为对手还是家人，对方都一直帮助自己，成为更好的自己。  
“你觉得你自己能成为一个特别优秀的男子单人滑选手吗？”  
“肯定能”  
现在的他，算是实现了自己当初的设想吧。被花滑界称为难度怪兽，在失利后，被媒体引用 摔摔衰，即使羽生退役，即使身边的朋友，熟悉的对手，一个个都离开了冰场，以各种不同的身份活跃在世间。  
但他还在，凭着那股热爱，凭着那股韧劲儿，还在一路走着，一路划着，一路向着荣誉的一次次的进击和出发。  
在他的身上，一个个奇迹成功的诞生着，他一次次的创造，一次次的刷新了我国花滑的历史记录，他，真正成为了我国男子单人滑的第一人。  
但此刻，他，要离开了。  
稚气的话语，就这样重复播放了三遍，一身红衣的男子，再也忍不住红了眼眶，曲腿，单膝跪地，亲吻了这片承载他数年汗水与泪水的冰面，亲吻他所热爱的冰场。趴在冰面上的身体微微颤抖着，颤抖着。良久后，才微微积攒了些许力气，借着羽生结弦手臂，缓缓站起。身侧的羽生结弦用手臂拍了拍他的肩，和他一起，向四个方向的冰迷们鞠躬致敬。  
羽生揽着他的肩，和他一起滑出冰场，而场内，正在洒落着一场夹杂着维尼熊，蜘蛛侠，跳跳虎和海鲜泡面的礼物雨。  
当天晚上，在哈尔滨的一所两居室中，金博洋和他的老铁们，一帮人一起举杯，一起唱歌，一起笑着，闹着，一直折腾到凌晨，才堪堪结束。而对酒精过敏的羽生，则尽职尽责的将一位位客人们送上车，返回屋内。却发现，今晚一直笑着，一直不停自拍的金博洋，正在洗手间里狂吐不止，一边吐着，一边哭着。  
羽生知道，每一位运动员，都会有这么一天。这就像是你爱上了一个姑娘，你与她深深地爱着数十年，尽管一直吵吵闹闹，却也一直互相陪伴着，纠缠着，直到有一天，她突然和你说，请你放手吧。 这时候你突然发现，你发现，原来那些，原来那些时光都已成为习惯。深深地刻入骨血里，成为肌肉的记忆，在不经意间，融入生命中，而你却必须在那一瞬间，迅速剥离，与她彻彻底底的脱离关系，即使还可以见面，你们却再无牵手同行的可能。  
羽生明白，所以，他等少年安静下来后，才走入洗手间，那人衬衫上占有些许污渍，靠在洗手间的瓷砖上似是睡着了。羽生想要把少年扶起，却发现自己的双腿在向他抗议一般，微微颤抖着，他第一次觉得自己那么无力。便只能将被子铺在瓷砖上，把人移被子上，又拿着温水和毛巾照顾了金博洋整个晚上，一边听他的碎碎念，偶尔轻轻地回应着，难得看见自家少年如此狼狈，但这样的天天，却让羽生觉得更加真实。  
他们见过彼此最狼狈的样子，也可以与彼此相助相依。  
第二天，提前设定的闹钟将二人惊醒，羽生结弦提起行李箱的瞬间却想到往昔，那是几年前，是上一次金博洋前往仙台的时候… …  
那时的金博洋刚刚在冬奥夺金不久，便即将踏上世锦赛征程。行程紧密的他，堪堪结束在寝室的采访后，便通过网络的连接，和远在仙台不停忙碌的羽生，交流着自己最近的近况。  
“柚子，我…最近，经常头晕，不知道为什么，心里就会很闷，能吃的下许多东西，但就是十分变扭。”  
不知道，是不是因为决定在赛季结束后，就考虑退役的缘故，所以最近一段时间的他，总是内心浮浮沉沉。往日阳光十足的他，最近却做什么都提不起兴趣，吃的不少，却还是体重下降的厉害，身体总是十分疲累，恨不得与自己的床分秒相连，躺下却睡不着，非要吃点褪黑素才能缓解一二。  
屏幕对面的羽生得知自家恋人的事情，略微思考了一下，但很快摇了摇头，似是强迫自己打消某种念头一般，而后缓缓敲击着。  
“天天，不要多想，一定是冬奥会后，你的各项采访通告太多，压力太大了，等比赛过后，我请你来仙台小住。相信自己，天天永远是最帅的那个，天天加油。”  
收到恋人回复的金博洋，对着屏幕，浅浅的扬了下嘴角。而后打开了药罐，服下两粒褪黑素后，躺在床上和衣而眠。  
之后的世锦赛，金博洋不负众望，成功摘得奖牌后，一个个问题也随之向他抛来，已是大龄男单选手的他，创造了一个个金博洋历史，是否还能再次坚持新赛季，为国摘金争光。如果退役，又是否会以一个新的身份，出现在冰场上。  
金博洋在世锦赛后的发布会上，缓缓说道：“谢谢大家的关心，因为伤病，年龄，以及状态问题，最近也有在考虑退役的事情，会在奥运会到来之前，给大家一个准确的答复的。”  
金博洋在休赛季后，如约来到了仙台，和羽生居住在一栋二层小院中。尽管偶有灯泡坏掉，电路检修的事情发生，但羽生，总会第一时间，赶到他身边处理好这些小麻烦。这座羽生特意添置的，有着温泉池和小庭院的住宅，正如他主人希望的那般，给予了他宁静，却十分舒适的环境。  
已经过了两周，在这半月里，羽生一边加快手头工作的完成进展，抽时间更多地陪伴恋人，一边研究食谱，希望能调理自家爱人的身体。可金博洋的状态，却还是不见好转，经常一个人愣神，中午坚持开车陪羽生用餐的他，会在面对羽生关心的目光时，露出浅浅的笑，但却那笑容，让羽生看着，丝毫没有往日的阳光，只觉有些许凄凉。  
头晕，嗜睡，莫名的情绪低落，日渐消瘦的身体，努力的想要在自己面前逞强… …自家恋人的变化，让羽生惊讶之余也十分担心。他能感觉到自家恋人正在努力的对抗着，防止自己陷入什么不好的地方。他觉得自己之前那个大胆的猜测，极有可能变成现实，连忙预约了自己熟悉的私人医生不二凡下周的探诊。可令羽生结弦没想到的是，还没有等到医生的来访，他的天天，就出事了。  
两侧建筑物的倒塌，路面的崩裂，四处奔跑的人们，各种尖叫和不同的语言充斥在金博洋耳畔，让这个本该充满温情的午饭时间，变得不再美好。本就神经脆弱敏感的年轻人，变得异常恐惧，他下意识的伸出左手，抓紧了身侧，却没抓到给予自己力量的手臂，只抓到了一只带着厚厚隔层的保温袋子。  
他感到自己的车体正在受到压陷，正随着车身陷入道路的缝隙而急速坠落着，他看到了自己的身体，因为安全带的禁锢和车体的压迫，而动弹不得，不，也许不是不能动，而是他根本不想动。为什么？为什么，自己已经很努力了，还是逃脱不了坠落的结局？为什么，此刻自己的爱人，自己的家人，在自己最需要的此刻，都没有在自己身边，一个都没有……他的内心，又一次陷入了低落。  
也许，就要离开了吧。真好，他要离开了呢。你看地震突发，车体挤压，这都是多么完美的借口和理由啊。足够他的家人不必背上舆论的压力，在没有他的世界中生活着。这次，他终是沉浸在那深陷的沼泽中，拿起了便当袋侧的水果刀，缓缓地划开自己的手臂，任凭鲜血一点点的，染红洁白的，纯净的，不夹杂一丝颜色的保温袋。  
在失去意识的前一秒，他看到了一抹橘红色，而后便陷入了深深的沉睡中，无法自拔。  
接到医院通知的羽生结弦，立刻停止会议，不顾大家的阻拦，一手拽着包，便从北海道火速赶往，还在余震警报区的仙台，守候在自家恋人的床前。  
“滴答，滴答”不同仪器的检测声，环绕在VIP病房中，那个平日动力十足的少年，面白如纸，躺在病床上，左腿被高高吊起，手腕上还缠着绷带少许。  
羽生摸着恋人略微肿胀的手臂，鼻尖一酸，将天天的指尖放入自己唇边，小心吮吸着，浅浅的亲吻着。耳边响起刚刚与不二凡在办公室内的对话。  
“羽生君，腿部的伤问题不大，等他醒来后，回家观察几日静养就好。但我想必须要告诉你的是，金，他手臂上的伤口，并非由车体碎片划伤的，而是他自己造成的。你知道，这意味着……”  
“我知道了，只是天天他…现在还是现役运动员，这件事还请不二。”  
不二凡摘下自己的口罩，放入口袋，注视着自己的昔日的同学，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你放心吧，病例上和记录都写着车体挤压划伤，我明白的。”  
此刻，病床上的人似是感觉到指尖的轻痒，缓缓的睁开了双眼，正看着羽生低头亲吻的模样。  
“yuzuru对不起，我让你担心了…”金博洋小声的说道，却在下一刻感受到了指尖传来的力量，羽生结弦抬头看向金博洋，只一眼，便让金博洋内心深深的自责。他原想安静的离开的，就这一眼，让他心里涩涩的，只剩满满的愧疚，除了对不起，再也说不出别的话语。  
羽生结弦猛地压向了那人的床，用力的亲吻着，撕咬着，直到金博洋的嘴有着些许血迹方才作罢。  
“痛么？”羽生结弦笑着，眼睛里的泪水却涌了出来，他也不去管，只是任凭液体顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。  
“可你知道，当我看到你手腕上那道…时，我的心有多疼么？”“我知道天天现在很难受，可天天，你是我的光啊，如果连天天，也要抛弃我，那我，我就真的只是一个人了。”  
“说实话，如果今天救援人员没有赶到，恐怕我会忍不住会和你一起离开。”  
“天天，别让我一个人好不好？我想和你一起，好好活着……”  
羽生结弦一句又一句的话语，就像是一枚枚鱼雷一般，纵情轰炸着床上躺着的金博洋的心，将他好不容易设起的与世隔绝的屏障，在刹那间，击碎的灰飞烟灭。  
金博洋，愣了。  
那场地震的余震，不光击打着地面，还击打着羽生的心。金博洋最终被不二的团队，确诊为中度抑郁症。羽生立刻将工作室交由姐姐代为打理，平日在家专心陪伴自家爱人，而每当天天想抗拒的时候，羽生只要一低下头：“天天，别让我一个人。”金博洋立刻服从命令听指挥。  
“天天，休息会儿吧。眼睛该累了。”将电脑屏幕关闭，把温水和药片递到那人嘴边，看着金博洋服用后，浅浅的亲吻着他的额头，像是鼓励小孩子一样。  
“天天真棒。”  
羽生结弦每日变着花样的给他做些美食，教天天学习日语，监督他吃舍曲林，氟西汀等药物，坚持每天2小时户外运动，每周两次的心里疏导，偶尔和他一起在自家俱乐部的冰场上指导孩子们，做一些休赛季的视频整理。即使有些重要的场合，他也将金博洋带在身侧，始终不让金博洋离开自己的视线之外。  
看着羽生每日奔波的身影，金博洋的眼睛里的光芒愈演愈烈，他感觉自己这颗熄灭的灯泡，正在羽生的巧手下，变得慢慢好起来，很快便会恢复光亮。  
皇天不负有心人，短短2个多月的时间，他的心理咨询次数，由一周3次，变为一周2次，一周1次，又变成一月两次。  
终于，有一天，不二凡将诊断证明放到了他们面前。他，终于成功的逃离了那个沼泽，羽生结弦为此特意做了一桌美食庆祝，将亲手制作的蛋糕，双手举到他的面前。  
却不料，金博洋手臂一甩，将蛋糕一下甩到了地上。造型精美的噗桑，一下子被弄的稀碎。羽生还没来及的及作出任何反应，便陷入了一个巨大的拥抱，他的恋人将头埋在他的肩膀上，微微抽泣着。他笑了，然后用手掌轻轻的拍着那人的背脊，一下又一下，在那人耳畔，轻声的安抚着。  
“天天真棒~”  
金博洋知道，他的灯，亮了。

好在那段时光终究已成为过去，几年后的今天，他们将又一次前往仙台。愣神的片刻，金博洋已经打包好早餐，准备离开，他看了看自己的家，锁上了门，踏上了前往机场的路。  
搭机抵达仙台，旅途的奔波让他此刻眼睛变得红红的，不得不带上眼镜缓解疲劳。  
尽管没有公开自己的行程，但在机场出口还是被层层包围住，闪光灯不停地闪烁，刺得金博洋有些急躁，忍不住皱了皱眉，身侧的羽生似是感受到了他的情绪，连忙开口说了几句，也算让那些记者略有收获。  
连忙带着金博洋一起微微鞠躬，在机场安保人员的配合下，快速逃到了车里。合上车门的那一刻，不觉舒了一口气。  
“yuzuru，我们又来仙台了”“嗯”  
“其实那天我是真的想离开的，可是我听到，你说我是你的光，我便再也狠不下心了。”  
“恩，天天很爱我，我也爱天天，那我对于天天而言，是什么呢？”  
“是灯啊。”


End file.
